Rinoi Du'nai
Overview '''Rinoi Du'nai '''is a professional soldier hailing from Booty Bay, Stranglethorn. She is very young and fresh to the official Stormwind customs, but her strength, intelligence and aptitude to follow orders have granted her the rank of captain in her regiment; The Blazing Shields. and recently even the rank of Minister of Justice in the Stormwind Council. Biography Parents Born to Tocha "Cliffbreaker" Du'nai and Mary Adler. Her mother was a slave to the goblins. She left for Undermine after Rinoi's birth under pressure of her goblin masters, and never met her daughter since.Her father, "Cliffbreaker" or just "Cliff", as he was known, was a very large, strong man, fluent with words. Wielding massive weapons as if nothing, earning him his name. A man so imposing, one could do nothing but respect him. Loyal to the goblin trade-fleets, he obeyed their laws as the captain of a privateer vessel. Childhood Growing up in the lush forests of Stranglethorn, Rinoi grew up with a mixture of cultures and the harsh laws of the jungle and its inhabitants. Not any firm, set laws, but unspoken ones that one could only learn by experience. She grew up with her father, a man whom she dearly respected. During his regular absence on sea, Rinoi was taken care of by goblins, soldiers, natives and pirates alike. The young girl learned many different takes on life, but was mostly inspired by her father. She learned to be quick and strong, training a swashbuckling way of fighting so she could one day join her father on his ship. Coming to Stormwind However, as she turned to the age she could take to the seas, her father returned ill from his routine sweep of the seas. His ship had been attacked by a rogue scourge vessel, and he had been struck by a poisonous bullet. The bullet was embedded so deep in his body, it could not be removed without killing him. Its poison continued to seep through his blood however, and all that could be done to keep him from turning into a mindless ghoul was to keep him in stasis. Old 'friends', two witchdoctors, kept him in this state to avoid the sickness from spreading.. but their loyalty to a bedridden man quickly faded away.. they started to require payments for their service. Increasingly high payments.Rinoi attempted to earn this money in whatever way she could, but no steady jobs were available in the volatile market of Booty Bay. Instead she moved to Stormwind, where, after a few odd-jobs, she joined the military, in January of 625. Unprejudiced, few questions asked, and a decent steady salary supplied her to take care of her father, for now. Military Record Rinoi found herself surprisingly well fit for the Stormwind army. Disciplined, serious, and quick to learn - she was granted her promotion to commissioned officer only after two months in the service. As Corporal, she continued her duties, assuming her loud and feisty Stranglethorn character to discipline soldiers, leading trainings strongly and efficiently, but seeing little real action. Nevertheless showcasing her abilities to the inactive regiment, she quickly rose through the ranks, being promoted first Lieutenant after five months and to captain after 7 months of cumulative service. Although remaining fairly green to heavy combat situations, she has seen action at Darkshire, having led two attack groups against The Dark Sphere that was based there on two seperate occassions. Both actions were won, but Darkshire fell out of control both times due to lack of manpower. Recently, she stepped back from her post as Captain to fully focus on her recently acquired post of Minister of Justice on the Stormwind Council. She now holds an advisory post in the Shields regiment. Personal Life The young Stranglethorn girl continues to struggle with her ailing father in Booty Bay, sending her weekly paycheck for large parts to the goblin and troll exploiters taking care of her father. To conserve money, she has taken to living in a moisty cell in the Stormwind Stockade, where she can stay for nigh-on free. Taking both the duty to her father and her work very serious, she has gained few friends in her time in Stormwind, nor any time for hobbies. Although briefly dating several people, including Quinian Keldar and her own regiments private Aesthetic Quietus - all her love-interests were controversial and painful. Her life and duties are a tough burden on the young woman, and she continues to struggle and stress under it all. After meeting and befriending Chaplain Vénora of The Disciples of Light, she was relieved of her poor home situation, and moved in with the older paladin. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors